the guardian files book 1: code :evolution
by Guardian Dragon 2.0
Summary: [sequel to the adventures of Cortney the dragon series] Cortney the dragon is back, and better than ever. Cortney comes back to earth to visit the lyoko warriors on her vacation, but when she starts to have visions of someone awakening X.A.N.A she will learn that not everything stays dead. (takes place in season 5) [Christian based no flames]
1. Chapter 1

The guardian files book 1: code: evolution

Chapter 1: we meet again

Cortney's pov

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN CODE LYOKO EVOLUTION.

I flew thru the air ready to land near Kadic Academy, with the cool night air brushing across my scales I was happy to see the lyoko warriors, I was on my vacation so I decided to see the gang again. As I saw the school come into view I could feel a shock on the back of my head, and the school went out of focus. "he will return." I heard something say, I tried to keep my focus as I tried to land on the roof. Luckily I was able to land so I could finally relax, I walked up to one of the windows and looked inside. I smiled as I saw Odd and Ulrich fast asleep, happy to see those two were okay I walked to the side of the window and curled up, I yawned a little before falling asleep.

[A.N] OKAY, SO THE FIRST CHAPTER WAS SHORT BUT THE NEXT ONE WONT BE I CAN TELL YOU THAT. OH AND ACTUALLY I WOULD LIKE A FEW IDEAS OF WHO THE VILLAIN WILL BE, SO GIVE ME AN IDEA OF WHO THE VILLAIN SHOULD BE [IT COULD BE SOMEONE FROM CORTNEY'S PAST] PLEASE REVIEW.


	2. the gang is back

Chapter 2: the gang is back

Cortney's pov

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN CODE LYOKO EVOLUTION, THAT GOES TO MOONSCOOP.

I woke up to the feeling of the sun shine in my face, I rubbed my eyes and yawned before I walked up to the window and looked inside. The room was empty, "_ I cant believe I missed them." _I thought, I flew down and landed on the ground, I activated my human disguise before walking in. the halls were filled with chatting students but they became quiet and watched me. "what are you all looking." I said they then looked away "yeah, that's what I thought." I said before walking down the hall, I always hated people staring at me, like I was some sort of freak. I walked over to the class room door and peeked inside to see Ulrich, Odd, Aelita, and Jeremy in class. I leaned against the wall and waited for class to be over, I saw a shadow zoom passed the corner of my eye. I looked to my side to see a shadowy figure standing in the hall way "the darkness will rise." I heard it say before it vanished as the school bell rung. I jumped a few feet away from the door as I saw the gang walk out, I smiled "well fancy meeting you again." I said. The group turned around with wide eyes "Cortney?!" Odd gasped "that's my name don't wear it out." I said with a smile. "who are you guys looking at?" I heard Ulrich say as he walked out the class room door. Jeremy pointed over to me and I waved "Cortney." Ulrich said as he hugged me "good to see you hon." I said before I gave him a kiss on the cheek. " man you to have been together for five seconds and your already giving each other nicknames." Aelita said as she shook her head. I just smiled as I held Ulrich's hand, "hey who's the new girl?" I heard a certain girl say. "you mean you don't recognize me Yumi?" I asked, she walked up to the group and studied me. I can see why she didn't recognize me my look had changed, I was wearing a black leather jacket with a purple shirt underneath, I was also wearing torn blue skinny jeans a crocodile skull necklace, and a spiked collar with matching spiked bracelets. I also had a star shaped earring on my right ear and two ear piercings on the left ear, with messy curly blond hair and emerald green eyes, and white puma tennis shoes. "Cortney, please tell me I'm dreaming." Yumi said in shock "oh this isn't any dream girl its 100% me." I said. "wow." she said. "I know right." Odd said, I smiled but it faded "wait, where's William?" I asked. The group rubbed there heads in silence "didn't I ask you guys to give him a chance, I mean sure he helped X.A.N.A but that wasn't his fault can't you at least try to give him a chance?" I asked. "ok." they said in sync "alright can we go now, I want to eat." Odd said "is food all you think about?" I asked. "yes, yes it is." he said before he took off, I rolled my eyes as the group laughed, and as we walked down the hall to catch up with Odd I couldn't help but think about the shadowy figure "_I know something's up and I'm going to find out what."_

[A,N] OKAY CHAPTER TWO DONE, KEEP THE SUGGESTIONS COMING. ABOUT THE VILLAIN OKAY.


	3. a normal evening

Chapter 3: a normal evening

Cortney's pov

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN CODE LYOKO EVOLUTION.

After talking with the principle I was able to finally relax, I was laying in my bed with my new roommate Aelita. I sighed "it feels great to back, I actually thought I wouldn't get to see you guys again." I said. "yeah same here, but I think I know exactly why you came." Aelita said with a mischievous grin on her face as she sat down on my bed. "what do mean?" I asked as I sat up "Ulrich." she said mischievously. I blushed "what-no- I mean-uh…" I stammered, Aelita laughed as she saw me blush "oh be quit." I said as I crossed my arms. "I'm sorry, but I love it when you make that face." she said as she petted my head "get off." I growled as I swatted her hands away from my face. I couldn't help but smile I knew she loved messing with me just like my brothers did, I laughed as I ruffled up her hair "hey!" she said as she put her hands on her head trying to fix her hair. My smile faded as I saw the shadowy figure in the corner of the room, I could feel pain shoot down my spine and my head. "Cortney, Cortney?!" I heard Aelita say her voice sounded far away, my back felt as if it was on fire and my head felt as if it was going explode. I put both of my hands on my head as I fell out of the bed and on to my knees, I looked up to see the figure come up to me I could see yellow demon-like eyes shine as it smiled. "he will escape, there is no stopping it." it said before it vanished into darkness, I could feel the pain leave my body as I collapsed on the floor. "Cortney, Cortney say something." Aelita said in a frightened voice "something." I said with a weak smile. "don't scare me like that!" she growled as she helped me into my bed "wait didn't you see that?" I asked "see what, Cortney there's was nothing here." she said. The mood of the room changed as I heard a knock on the door I walked over and opened the door no one was there but I saw a note at the doorframe. "who's it from?" Aelita asked "its from Ulrich." My eyes lit up with joy and nervousness "he say's he wants to take me out on a date."

[A.N] OK SO… SPLIT ENDING I GUESS, BUT I WOULD LIKE SOME FUNNY SUGGESTIONS ABOUT WHAT SHOULD HAPPEN ON CORTNEY AND ULRICH'S DATE SO, PLEASE REVIEW.


	4. a dragon's first date

Chapter 4: a dragon's first date

Cortney's pov

DISCLAMER: I DON'T OWN CODE LYOKO EVOLUTION.

I was polishing my horns in the mirror when Aelita walked up to me "calm down you look fine, stop worrying Cortney." she said noticing the nervous look in my eyes. I wasn't in my human disguise Ulrich loves me for me not the human me, but I was still kind of nervous "I cant help it this my first date in months." I said. "months, how many boyfriends did you have?!" she asked "ten, don't ask." "don't worry I wont." I heard a knock on door I walked up and opened it my nervousness melted away as I saw Ulrich at the door. "hey Cortney, you ready?" he asked I smiled "you bet." "just have her home before eight." Aelita said doing her best impression of my mom. Me and Ulrich laughed "don't worry MOM I'll be fine." I laughed Aelita just rolled her eyes and closed the door. Ulrich and I walked out of the building and headed downtown I then wondered where he was taking me after he put his hands over my eyes. I thought I smelled the scent of popcorn earlier but know I'm not so sure "can I look now?" I asked "eh, why not." Ulrich said as took his hands away from my eyes. I saw a giant movie theater in front of us it looked a little bigger than the ones back home and I thought that wasn't even possible. Me and Ulrich walked up to get our tickets but I could have sworn the ticket man looked familiar, I looked to see what movie I'd like to see and one caught me and Ulrich's eye. He had a devilish grin on his face and this time I didn't like it "two tickets for Paranormal Activity." he said. Me and Ulrich both loved horror movies no matter what the rating we'd watch it, but the look in his eyes told me he picked it for something I wont like. After we got our tickets we headed inside to get something to eat and I could have sworn I'd seen the cashier before I even saw blond and purple streaks peeking out from the hat. _"wait a second." _I thought and then it hit me I snatch the hat away from the cashier to reveal a boy with spiky blond and purple hair. "I knew it." I said Odd took back the hat and put it back on "its not what you think I work here." he said "yeah right you barely work in class what makes you think you can work here." Ulrich said "yeah that was kind of a long shot wasn't it, but don't look at me it was William." Odd said. Just as if he was summoned by his name William came running in "don't you rat me out cat boy." he said Ulrich and I couldn't help but laugh at the scene but I was mostly laughing at William's look that striped white and red shirt didn't match his messy black hair and neither did the bowtie. "ha ha okay well you two can settle this outside me and Cortney got a movie to catch." Ulrich said trying stop himself from laughing. I just winked at the two before I followed Ulrich into the theater room.

Ulrich's pov

After the movie we walked back thru the park to Kadic I had huge smile on my face mostly because Cortney was holding on to me thru the movie. Even though Cortney is brave she usually freaks at the paranormal and I knew after she got out of her horror trance she'd give me heavy scolding which I smiled at the thought. "what are you smiling about?!" Cortney said with an aggravated look on her face guess she snapped out of it early. "oh nothing." I said as my grin grew wider, we snuck back into the building and headed upstairs to Cortney and Aelita's dorm. "see ya Ulrich thanks for nice night." Cortney said before she gave me a kiss she waved goodbye and closed the door behind her. As I walked back I had big grin on my face but the way Cortney kissed me made me think _"is she hiding something from me?" _I thought and I knew it wouldn't be long before I find out.

Later that night…

I don't know why I went to the factory I just had a sudden urge to go there.

I walked into the elevator I knew something was there with me I wanted to run but I just stayed the in the elevator I couldn't stop myself from pushing the down button. The doors opened and I walked into the supercomputer room, the base of the computer was sticking out of the ground and I saw the strange black creature turn on the computer. The supercomputer hummed to life "no!" I screamed the creature turned to me its yellow eyes burned with evil. The creature lunged at me and sank its fangs into my shoulder as I let out a horrific scream.

[A.N] DONE, NOW IN THE NEXT FEW CHAPTERS IM PLANNING ON PUTTING IN SOME GREAT HORRER KIND OF LIKE THE ENDING IN THIS CHAPTER SO IF ANY OF YOU READERS ARE SCEAMISH DON'T READ CHAPTER 8, BUT PLEASE REVIEW.


	5. the darkness rises

CHAPTER 5: THE DARKNESS RISES

Cortney's pov

[A.N] NOTHING MUCH TO SAY EXCEPT, BRING ON THE HORRER.

DICLAIMER: I DON'T OWN CODE LYOKO EVOLUTION

I shot out of bed my heart felt as if it would explode I looked around the room to see Aelita was still asleep. I looked down to see myself drenched in sweat "just a dream, just a dream." I panted as I rapped my wings and tail around my body. I usually did that when I ether felt threatened or scared and right now I was feeling both. I thought about the dream wondering if it was a vision or not but I didn't think for long, I heard what seemed to scraping on glass. I looked to my right to see the X.A.N.A symbol being carved into the mirror… by nothing, I looked away "its not real, its not real." I repeated to myself. I used every amount of courage I had just to look back, there was nothing there. I knew I had to go to the factory despite the dream to stop what was about to happen I left a note on the window telling Aelita I went out for late flight. I opened the window and took off and flew to the factory, as I flew above the park that connected to the factory I saw black smoke head to the factory "oh no you don't." I mumbled as I picked up speed. I flew thru the entrance of the factory and skidded to a halt in the elevator I pressed the down button and headed to the supercomputer room. "come on, come on." I said as I pressed the button a few more times. The elevator doors opened and I saw the black figure about to turn on the computer "not this time." I charged up and sacked the figure before he flipped the switch. I looked into the creature's eyes to them burn with anger he kicked me off flinging me to the end of the room I looked up to see him pull the switch. "no!" I screamed as the computer hummed to the life the creature looked back at me "the seal has been broken, soon the king of hell will rise." it said before it vanished. I backed away from the computer as I saw what seemed to be black fog leak from it I froze in fear as it take form its eyes burned a fiery red as pupil was replaced with the X.A.N.A symbol, it smiled evilly at me as fear took its hold "X.A.N.A."

[A.N.] DUH DUN DUH CLIFFHANGER WILL CORTNEY SURVIVE?


	6. XANA comes to town

CHAPTER 6:X. .'S COMING TO TOWN

Cortney's pov

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN CLE.

I just stood there frozen in fear as X.A.N.A walked up to me his eyes sparkling with amusement as I backed into the wall. "you know you're actually kind of cute when you're afraid." he said as held up my chin with one of his clawed hands. "I'll show you cute here in a minute!" I thought as my fear melted away with my anger I growled as I sunk my fangs into his wrist X.A.N.A cursed under his breath as he back away. I had to get out but how, I looked up to see a ladder heading up to the next floor I got into my fighting stance as I raised my wings "shadow vortex." I jumped and flapped my wings causing black smoke to fill the room, once I had my chance I climbed up the ladder to the next floor. I ran to the laboratory to find a place to hide I knew I had to stay and hide here other wise he would head to the school and hurt the others. I hid under the desk as I heard X.A.N.A climb the ladder I pressed myself up against the wall and held my breath trying not make a sound when the room died down I thought he left I squeaked when he looked under the desk and smiled "there you are." he said evilly as he grabbed neck pulled me out from the desk. I felt my air shorten as he tightened his grip I tried to loosen his grip as dragged me across the floor and pressed me up against the wall "I'm really going to enjoy this." I saw electricity spark from his hands as he said it. He dropped me and I started cough as I started to breath again, I looked up to feel volts of electricity course through my body once the pain stopped he kicked across the room, I winced in pain as my body hit the wall. X.A.N.A wrapped his hands around my throat and I felt the volts of electricity course thru my body once more "Cortney!" I heard someone scream, X.A.N.A loosened his grip and I saw the gang standing behind him. X.A.N.A growled as he turned into a puff of smoke and went back into the computer Ulrich and the others ran up to me my vision started to cloud up and I black out.

[A.N] ALRIGHT MY FIRST X.A.N.A ATTACK WILL HAPPEN IN THE NEXT CHAPTER, WISH ME LUCK AND PLEASE REVIUW.


	7. specter fever

CHAPTER 7: SPECTER FEVER

Cortney's pov

[A.N] YAY BABY, FIRST FOLOWER GLAD YOU LIKE AND HOPE YOU AND EVERYONE ELSE LIKES MY FIRST X.A.N.A ATTACK

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN CODE LYOKO EVOLUTION

I was lying down on a tree branch watching the clouds roll by, it had been two days since X.A.N.A came back. "hey Cortney, you up there?" I heard someone yell I looked down to see Ulrich waving at me. I waved back as flew out of the tree "what's up, is there an activated tower?" I asked as landed near him "oh no, no nothing like that. I was wondering if you doing ok with the whole 'X.A.N.A awakening' thing." he said I was about to answer when I heard my phone ring I took out my phone out of my satchel and answered. "hello?" I asked _"Cortney, you need to get to the factory now there's an activated tower." _I immediately recognized the voice "alright who's is this, Odd if your trying to prank me it is not going to work." I said looking at Ulrich but it was Ulrich who was on the phone and it was impossible because Ulrich was in front of me. _"Cortney I'm serious you need to get here before X.A.N.A sends a specter here." _the Ulrich on the phone said "who is it Cortney?" the other Ulrich asked "you wouldn't believe me if I told you." I said. _"the specter's right behind you isn't it." _Ulrich asked "well… I - I don't know." I stammered still not believing it_ "look into his eyes Cortney, its X.A.N.A!" _I looked back to see the specter growling with the X.A.N.A symbol in its eyes. "Ulrich!" I whined as the specter shot electricity from its hands zapping my phone I looked down to see it smoking "oh crag."

At the factory

"hello, Cortney pick up." Ulrich said into his phone "she's not answering." he said as he put his phone in his pocket "alright you and Odd head back and help Cortney." Jeremy said. "you got it Einstein." Odd said as he pressed the down button "Yumi how's it going?"

On lyoko

Yumi's pov

"oh you know, just taking out the welcoming committee." I said as I dodged one of the lasers. "well hurry up Cortney's in trouble." Jeremy said as I sliced a kankaralot with one of my fans causing it to explode "Cortney, in trouble never thought I'd hear that before." I said as me and Aelita ran to the tower. "I hope she'll be alright." Aelita said "this is Cortney, our guardian I'm sure she can handle a specter." I said but even I had my doubts.

Back at Kadic

Cortney's pov

"ice tail." my tail became incased in ice and used it to side kick the specter. "shadow fire." I opened my mouth and black smoke came pouring out, as I tried to take out the specter with multiple attacks I ended up pinned down. I growled as I kicked the Ulrich look-alike off of me we charged at each other struggling to knock each other down. The specter smiled, I looked at my shoulders to see its hands spark "oh crag." I mumbled as I felt the thousand volts of electricity course through my body I realest my grip on the specter and fell to my knees. "Aelita, you better deactivate that tower now." I thought as my vision became cloudy.

Back on lyoko

Aelita's pov

"Aelita deactivate the tower quickly." Yumi said as held off a horde of Krabs I ran inside the tower and flouted to the top I placed my hand on the screen and code appeared 'code lyoko' "tower deactivated." and we were devitalized back to the factory.

Ulrich's pov

We ran to the park to see the specter vanish and Cortney collapse on the ground "Cortney!" I yelled as me and Odd ran up to her "its about time… I thought I was about to be dragon barbeque." Cortney said with a weak smile before she started to cough up blood and passed out "we need to get to the infirmary." I said as I picked her up and carried her bridal style I just hoped we weren't to late.

[A.N] ALRIGHT THE REAL HORRER STARTS NEXT, HOPED YOU LIKED MY FIRST X.A.N.A ATTACK PLEASE REVIEW. P.S NOW THE SUMMARY DOES SAY CHRISTAIN THEMED BUT I'M NOT ADDING ANY UNTIL CHAPTER 10 SO JUST HANG IN THERE IF YOU WERE LOOKING UP TO IT, SORRY.


	8. horrific nightmare

CHAPTER 8: HORRIFIC NIGHTMARE

Cortney's pov

I opened my eyes to see Ulrich and Odd staring at me I immediately shot up, but laid back down as my back started to ache. I saw I was in my human disguise and I saw why, I saw the school nurse walk up to me "you should stay down, you need you're rest." she said "I do not, I'm… fine." I protested as I sat up. And I could see Yumi, Jeremy, Aelita and to my surprise William standing at the door the room started to spin as I stood up so I sat back down "you sure Cortney will be okay." I heard William ask "she'll have to stay the night, but she'll be fine." I heard the nurse say "I'm sorry but did you just say the entire night?" I asked "yes you're injuries weren't severe but you'll have to stay off you're feet." she said I sighed as I laid back down. "don't worry we'll come and see you tomorrow ok Cort." Ulrich said before he gave me a kiss on the cheek and walked out with the others I sighed as I closed my and went to sleep.

Later that night…

I woke up in the middle of the night and saw I was still in the infirmary I sat up and looked at the door as I saw a black shadow zip through. "Ulrich is that you?" I asked as I got out of bed I sighed as I wrapped the blanket around me and peeked my head out the door. The hall was empty and silent like I was only person there but I knew I saw someone come this way. I deactivated my human disguise as I walked out to the hall as the lights flickered on and off. I gulped as felt what seemed to be someone breathing down my neck but I ignored it I froze as I heard someone whisper in my ear "Cortney, help me." I turned around and backed away as my eyes widened with fear. I saw Ulrich's mangled torn body as it was being hung in the hallway by his neck, his arms and throat leaked blood leaving a pool of blood under him. I was frozen in fear as Ulrich's body opened its mouth and tried to speak but all that came out was nothing but blood, I turned and ran as I heard a blood-curdling scream come from his body. I ran down the hall and zipped back into the infirmary and slammed the door behind me, I panted as my heart felt like it would explode as I sunk to the floor. I pressed my knees to my chest as I cried recalling what Ulrich's lifeless body had said "you know why it happened."

[A.N] DUH, DUH, DUH PRETTY BLOOD-CURDLING HUH THE NEXT WILL BE LEST SCARY BUT JUST AS CREEPY, PLEASE REVIUW.


	9. nightmarish incounter

CHAPTER 9: NIGHTMARISH INCOUNTER

Cortney's pov

I just sat there thinking "its true I do know why." I mumbled as stood up thought about the creature that turned on the supercomputer. I still hadn't told the others about the creature, I sighed as I worked up enough courage to go outside. I stepped back into the hall to see Ulrich's body was gone I gulped as walked up to the boy's dorm rooms I walked up to Odd and Ulrich's dorm and creaked the door open and I could see Odd and Ulrich fast asleep. I snuck in and walked over to Ulrich's bed "at least your still alive." I mumbled before crawling under his bed. I thought that maybe what I had seen was just an elusion as I started to drift off to sleep.

I awoke to the sound of footsteps coming from the hall I walked out from under the bed and creaked the door open making sure I didn't wake Ulrich and Odd up. I walked into the hall to see the hall was empty but I saw a shadowy figure make its way to the girl's dorm upstairs I wasn't going to let my fear stop me this time, I growled as I made my way up to girl's dorm rooms. I walked down the halls to see the figure was gone so I just went to me and Aelita's dorm room I was about to open the door when I heard panting I looked back to see the shadowy figure charge at me and that's when fear took its hold on me once more "Aelita!" I screamed as banged on the door. I looked back to see it was getting closer "Aelita open up, open the door!" I screamed as banged on the door vigorously just when the creature was a few feet away the door opened and charged thru the door and hid under Aelita's bed. I panted as my pounded in my chest that was truly the scariest moment of my life, Aelita looked under her bed and stared at me "Cortney, what are doing under there?" she asked in shock. "what does it look like I'm doing I'm hiding from that thing outside." I panted she just stared at me bewildered by what I said. "well it isn't here now." she said I sighed as I crawled out from under the bed I sat on the with Aelita she obviously saw the fear in my eyes. "its ok what ever it was its gone now ok." she said as she held me Aelita always had a motherly side to her, I guess that's what I liked about her and for the first time in awhile I felt safe in her arms I fell asleep.

[A.N] DONE, NOW IF YOU ARE WONDERING, NO CORTNEY IS NOT GAY SHE JUST LIKES BEING AROUND SOMEONE WHO HAS A COMEFERTING SIDE TO THEM NOW I HOPE YOU LIKED THIS CHAPTER BECAUSE THE CRISTAIN THEME STARTS NEXT.


	10. a christian's life for me

CHAPTER 10: A CHRISTIAN'S LIFE FOR ME

Cortney's pov

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T CODE LYOKO EVOLUTION.

After what happened last night I knew I had to change even though they might think different of me which is why I kept it a secret until now. I had changed my look now I was wearing a white t-shirt that said 'praise God' in the middle since it was a short sleeved shirt I was able to show of my winged skull tattoo on my shoulder, I was also wearing blue skinny-jeans and a cross necklace, and I had one thing in mind I was going to show the world I was a Christian. I had gotten my tray of food and walked up to me and the others table until… "so who's this 'god' of your's Drago." I heard someone say "Sissi." I growled I always hated it when she called me by my last name. I could see the others were watching I didn't want them to see what I was about to do but I did it any way I just couldn't help it "for your information I'm a Christian and if you don't back off I'll show you what the God all mighty can do!" I growled, Sissi gulped and backed away. I turned and sat down at the table I noticed the gang was staring at me but ignored it hoping they didn't hear what happened "what happened with Sissi, you seemed pretty mad at her." Yumi said. "yeah what happened to my favorite dragon." I heard a certain someone say I looked up to see William coming this way "oh great." Ulrich said I then nudged him in the stomach "ow" he moaned "hey William." I said with a smile, I was only one who trusted him any way. "can I sit down?" he asked Ulrich was about to say something but I nudged him cutting him off "sure you can." I said William smiled and sat next to me. The group gave me a look that said 'what the heck!' but I ignored it "hey Cortney can I ask you something?" William asked "sure." I said "who's God?" he asked pointing at the sign on my shirt, I smiled I was about to answer when Jeremy laptop went off. "X.A.N.A'S attacking." he said "then lets go." Odd said we got and started to walk out but looked back to see William wasn't coming I was going to ask if he was coming but Jeremy pulled me back. "don't you dare tell him to come with us." he said "I cant believe you still don't trust him, if I trust him you should to, now go to the factory I'll catch up with you." I said as I walked up to him. "aren't you coming with us?" I asked as sat next to him "why should I I'm not even in you're group." he said "but I saw you with the others when I was in the infirmary." I said "they just did that because you wanted them to trust me and besides how can you trust me after what happened X.A.N.A?" he asked "because I forgive you, and so did God." I said "who is God anyway?" he asked. "well, God is the Creator He's perfect in fact." I said. William looked at me like I was crazy but I didn't care. "look I'll you later but now we need to catch up with the others." I said "but they don't trust remember." he said "don't worry I'll take care of them later come on." I said before we ran out to the park and to the factory. We entered the factory and went to elevator I pressed the down button and it opened to the laboratory "what's he doing here?!" Jeremy asked " he's here because I trust him now get ready to virtualize us ok Einstein." I said before pressing the down and head to the scanner room. I walked into one of the scanners and I could Jeremy type away "scanner Cortney scanner William, transfer Cortney transfer William, virtualization." he said as I felt a cool breeze enter the scanner and I was virtualized.

[A.N] ALRIGHT SO TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK ABOUT MY FIRST CHRISTIAN THEMED CHAPTER, PLEASE REVIUW.


End file.
